What About Rima?
by PurebloodPrincess97
Summary: Rima finds Shiki under their favourite tree with another girl. Who is she and what new problems wills she bring to their lives? Rated M in case.
1. Who is SHE?

Ok, so this is another Shima fanfic, and the first chapter was inspired by the song Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. 8 hours in a car with only a couple songs on your ipod does that to you. ^^ Anyways, enjoy! ^^

__________________________________________________________________________________

As Rima walked swiftly down the corridor that led out into the courtyard, her mind wandered to the exciting night before. Her and Shiki had gone out for dinner, and then came back to their empty dorm to watch a movie. She had fallen asleep on him, so the both had slept together for the night.

_I really have to thank him for that, _she thought to herself, basking in her joy.

She turned the corner and started out into the yard. Vibrant flowers and colourful bugs painted the sky as the sun was getting ready to set behind the horizon.

Many trees were spread out across the lot. Big, smal, scarce, full. All were there. Rima's favourite was the big old oak, where she and Shiki would meet sometimes. To just talk, to have a picnic lunch, or secretly rendezvous, both the tree and Shiki were always there.

Rima took a dep breath in. _Roses,_ she thought happily. _Shiki must be close._

Making her way down the gravel path, Rima noticed a couple standing underneath a tree. _Their _tree. She quickly jumped behind a bush that was near her and watched them intently.

They walked out from under the tree's shade. One was a brown haired, tall boy, and the other was a girl with long, silky black hair. The boy took the girl's hand, kissed it, and turned around to walk back on the pathway into the school with the girl.

Rima's jaw dropped to the floor, and she was filled with rage. There, walking on the path with the girl, was Shiki, and he looked the happiest he had been in his life.

Rima jolted out from behind her hiding spot, ran angrily over to Shiki, and slapped him hard across the face.

"You jerk, idiotic two-timer!" she yelled at his face before breaking into tears and running back into the building.

Shiki rubbed the right side of his face with his hand. It was red and swollen from the intenseness of Rima's strike.

"What's her problem?" the girl asked, putting her hands n her hips.

"I don't really know..." Shiki said in shock. "But she's never done anything like that before. I'm going to find her, ok?" he turned to ask the girl.

"Go for it," she responded.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought I'd find you here," Shiki exclaimed, slowly opening the door to their drm and spotting Rima in the corner, cuddling the stuffed rabbit he'd gotten her for her birthday.

"Rima, why'd you slap me?" he asked, making his way over to her with caution, trying to not make her blow her top again. He waited for a response before bending down beside her.

"Oh, you know well enough!" she yelled tearily at him through the rabbit.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I don't," he said, crouching down beside her and attempting to calm her down.

"Don't act like you don't know who she is!" she screamed, sobbing uncontrollably into her makeshift pillow.

"I know who she is," Shiki stated, reaching his hand out to Rima. "But I don't understand how it matters."

"Don't you _**dare **_touch me with that hand!" Rima yelled agressively. "You've touched _**her **_with it!"

"Man, I thought it would come to this," Shiki sighed, unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his shirt and pulling it down, revealing his thin neck. "Rima, drink my blood. It'll calm you down a bit."

Rima peeked her head up from the stuffed animal. Was Shiki offering her his blood just to calm down? Her eyes began to glow a faint red, but she chose to ignore it.

_C'mon Rima, fight it!! _she thought desperately in her head as she leaned in closer to his exposed neck. _He just cheated on you! Fight it!_

But she couldn't fight the urge to drink his blood. She pulled him closer to her, and gently brushed her lips over his neck. She found a good spot on his neck, and carefully dragged her tongue across it.

Shiki was in ecstacy. The gentleness of Rima licking his neck felt so nice, and that was his only desire. For Rima to drink his blood.

"Yes, Rima... That's it..." he whispered incouragingly in her ear. Apparently it was a mistake, because Rima took it as an invitation to lick all of his neck, as well as kiss all the way up his neck to his jaw.

Shiki didn't mind that she was doing this. Actually, he was quite enjoying it.

Finally, she found the perfect spot and swiftly sank her fangs into his skin, letting his sweet blood run into her mouth and down her throat.

Shiki began to softly pet Rima's hair, taking the strands that were in her face and putting them behind her ears, so that his blood did not stain the beautious colour.

When she had finally had enough, Rima gently pulled her fangs out of his skin, leaving two small puncture wounds. Then blood was still steadily flowing, so Rima softly lapped up the rest until it stopped bleeding.

"Ugh..." she moaned, sitting up, wrapped in Shiki's arms.

"Are you willing to ta-" Shiki was cut off by Rima, who had unwillingly leaned forwards and kissed him. She cut her lip on her fang, so her blood was trickling slowly down his throat. Bloodlust taking over him, his tongue began to rim her lips, telling Rima to open them.

She did, and soon enough, Shiki's tongue was roaming freely in the landscape it knew only too well. And, like every time, he cut his tongue sharply off of her fang.

As soon as his blood started to run down her throat, Rima finally came back to her senses. Her eyes opened wide in panic, and eagerly pushed Shiki away from her mouth.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, desperate for him to stop. Blood was trickling down the corners of their mouths, and Shiki reached out to wipe the blood away from Rima's.

She scrambled backwards and yelled at him. "Shiki, what's wrong with you?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

So... whadd'ya think? Was shorter on paper, so chapter 1 and 2 were supposed to go together. Review plz! I need feedback!


	2. Hard Times and Hard Objects

Ok, so here`s the update on this fic. I want it to be quite long, so it will be several chapters long. Some chapters might not be about ShiMa, but most chapter will be about them, and the plot of the series is ShiMa. I just like fluffies. Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________

"Shiki, what`s wrong with you?!" Rima yelled to him, hurriedly backing away into her corner, where her favourite stuffed rabbit awaited to comfort her. Her eyes were bulging in horror, like she had just been shot in the chest, and her body began to shake, indicating that she was genuinely terrified.

Shiki sat and stared at Rima in confusion and hurt. He was racking his mind for an reason that Rima would be afraid of him, but he just couldn`t think of it. If Rima hadn`t been so stubborn by nature, maybe he could`ve explained to her by now and all of the events could have been avoided.

Rima eagerly grabbed her rabbit and held it tightly to her chest. She thought that she had meant something to Shiki, but the way he was treating her reminded Rima of a playtoy. Good for a while, but once you got bored with it, you got a new one. Well no more. Rima wouldn`t let him walk all over her- she had to stand up for herself.

Yet somehow, even though Rima wasn`t willing to go close to Shiki, she was calm. She wasn`t crying anymore, and she wasn`t nearly _biting _his hand to move it from her face. She looked frightened, but that was something that Shiki could easily fix.

"Rima, are you willing to talk?" Shiki asked her, trying to get her to vent her feelings to him while she was still calm. Well, calm_er_ than before.

She stared longingly at him for a couple seconds. She so badly wanted to say yes, but something in her mind made her slowly shake her head before shoving it into the plushie, like a rabbit darting into it`s hole.

Shiki then became concerned. He thought that Rima would definutely want him to help her, but whatever he did really shook her hard. The only comfort for her was a lifeless rabbit that she cuddled so closely.

Rima wanted to tell Shiki what was happening, ever so badly. He was always her protection, her person to talk to when she couldn`t tell anyone else. And she trusted him with all her heart.

But still, that little bit of conscious in her mind told her not to trust him. _He cheated behind your back, and you want to cooperate with him?! Are you crazy?!_ she thought in her mind.

That reassureance of always being able to trust him came into play, and Rima got so confused that all she could do was let one tear roll down her cheek and pummell her head deeper into her makeshift pillow.

That was what triggered Shiki. He heard a faint whimper escape from Rima`s mouth, and he immediately shuffled over to side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest. Shiki couldn`t bear to see, let alone hear, his girl crying. It pained his heart to know she was unhappy with her life, and she thought that she was alone.

Rima couldn`t hold it anymore. She knew she could never live without him; he was such a big part of her life, and he always seemed to know what was wrong with her. He always put an effort into making her smile, and he would always succeed.

She lunged her arms around Shiki`s waist and she pulled herself closer to him. His heat radiated onto her body, and it instantly warmed her up. Shiki covered her body with both of his arms and gently petted her auburn pigtails, attempting to tell her that she could open up.

"Rima, tell me what`s bothering you," he cooed, trying his hardest to get her to state her mind. He didn`t care if she ended up slapping him again. If she did, she obviously had a good reason for it.

"I thought I meant something to you," she said quietly, her voice being muffled through the shirt Shiki had on. Rima wasn`t that intent of telling Shiki what made her "sad", but she was hopeless when it came to Shiki. There was just something about him that made her crumble to pieces in front of him.

"Oh, Rima... you _**do**_ mean something to me. You mean the world to me," he whispered into her ear. He had told her that so much that it seemed like deja vu to him. All the other times he told her that she responded to him with an "I know", but this time she didn`t seem so sure.

"But... I can`t belive that anymore..." Rima said sadly after raising her head up to look Shiki firmly in the eyes. Rima wasn`t sure she could belive anything anymore. If she couldn`t belive the person closest to her, who could she belive?

Shiki froze on the spot. Rima, his childhood love, was saying that she couldn`t trust him or even belive what he said about her. It hurt him terribly, and yet he still had the urge to comfort Rima and help her through the rough patches.

"Rima, why can`t you belive me?" Shiki asked, a hint of pain in his voice. Rima had immediately picked it up, and she couldn`t help but feel a bit of guilt.

_Maybe I shouldn`t have said that in the first place, _she thought in remorse.

Finally, Rima built up her strength and let her anger out on Shiki.

"Because you were with that girl behind my back!" she snapped at him.

Shiki smirked a bit to himself. He knew that Rima hadn`t given im enough time to explain, and so she didn`t know the whole story. It was funny to see her ramble on in nonsense.

"Rima, just let me explain, okay?" he asked, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. Although he wanted to see Rima be totally clueless- he thought that it was absolutely adorable- he didn`t want her to hate him and blow her top again.

"O-ok..." Rima whispered softly, burying her head deep into Shiki`s chest. She now felt like she could trust Shiki, and she didn`t know why. It was probably his persistence to calm her down and comfort her that made her finally be willing to listen, like a flower blooming in spring.

Shiki pulled Rima away from his chest and looked caringly into her eyes. She seemed eager for him to tell her, so that maybe there was a hope that Shiki didn`t actually cheat on her. He opened his mouth to eat, but quickly closed it, thinking of a way to explain it to her.

Then he came up with the easiest way to tell her.

He turned his head to face the dark wall in back of them. The sun was just about to go down, leaving the entire room in darkness.

Rima stared at him, waiting for a response. She had no clue why Shiki had to turn his head to truthfully tell her what happened, but she knew it had to be for a good reason.

"Akira," Shiki shouted in a low yell. "I know you`re standing right there, so give it up."

"Awww....," came a high pitched voice coming from the other side of the room. The figure of a girl about their age slowy appeared out of thin air. "Senri-kun, that`s no fun!"

Rima looked at the girl with rage. It was the girl who she saw with Shiki only moments before, and she had evidenty followed him around and watched his every move.

_What an invasion of privacy,_ she thought to herself.

Shiki stared threateningly at the girl, and pointed to the spot beside him like you would with a disobedient dog.

The girl smirked a devilish smile and skipped over to the spot, before plopping down on the floor and sitting, curled in a ball.

She had shiny black hair and jade green eyes. She was dressed the only way Rima knew how to describe it- she was dressed as a hooker. Fishnet, leather, heavy mascara and eyeliner, huge boots. Rima wondered whether she worked at a strip club or not.

"Rima," Shiki continued quickly, seeing the heat rising in her cheeks. "This is my cousin, Shiki Akira. She`s staying here at Cross Academy."

Rima`s face turned bright red. But it wasn`t from anger- well, a little was- but most was because she hadn`t listened to Shiki and she could`ve avoided the whole situation.

"O-oh," she exclaimed, almost happily. She was relived that Shiki wasn`t with another girl, and that she cold trust him again. "S- sorry about the big mess up."

Akira giggled and turned to Shiki, hoping to be able to mock him for what he told her.

"So this is that girl you talk about all the time?" she asked, seeming to be a little alarmed. "I can`t see how you could love _her._"

Both teen`s faces were beet red, but from two different reasons. Shiki was completely embarassed; Akira had just told Rima about his love for her. Even though he told that to Rima ever so often, it was still nerve racking to hear it come from someone else`s mouth.

Rima was filled with anger. If she could make one judgement about this girl, it was that she had nerve. How _**dare**_ she talk about her that way? Rima knew that she wasn`t the prettiest girl in the world, but she wasn`t ugly like a street rat. Shiki liked her the way she was, an she knew that for a fact.

A small crackling sound echoed throughout the room, causing a loud bang to erupt outside.

"Oh, look at that," Akira mocked. "Someones getting mad at me."

Rima lunged at Akira, aiming desperately for her throat. By the way Shiki treated her, Rima didn`t think that he`d miss her if she`d kill her.

But as it seemed, Akira had quick reflexes. She moved out of the way so quickly, it almost seemed as if she had teleported. In a flash she was standing unimpressed against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

Rima tried to catch herself from falling, but did not prevail..

Shiki tried his hardest to catch her, but it didn`t work.

She smacked her head off of the hard wood floor, and she just lay lifeless on the ground by Shiki`s lap. Her eyes had fluttered closed, but she wasn`t unconscious.

"Rima!" Shiki exclaimed after seeing the dull look on Rima`s face. She was contorting her face in all different ways, trying to take the pain away. She felt as if a hammer had just struck her in the face, and now her face was glowing a bright red.

"Rima, are you okay?" Shiki asked tenderly, bending down and petting the hair that rimmed her face. Shiki could feel the heat rising up in Rima`s cheeks just by putting his hand close to them.

"Nnn...." Rima whimpered in response. She squirmed a bit, but quickly settled down, trying to save her energy.

"I... I don`t feel... so good..." she managed to get out in a faint whisper.

Shiki turned to Akira and looked her threateningly in the eyes. "Look what you did to her!" he yelled through the darkness of the dorm.

"Hee hee! Another reason to be thankful for my powers," she giggled widly.

Shiki scowled at her before turning back to Rima and setting his hand gently on her forehead and cheeks. "Rima, you`re burning up," he told her calmly. "You want me to pick you up?"

Rima didn`t give a response. She was too deep in agony to do anything. It felt as if someone had lit her forehead on fire.

That was Shiki`s cue. He scooped Rima up into his arms bridal style, and slowly made his way over to their bed. Rima was limp in his arms, her limbs felt like they were filled with lead.

"Uhn..." Rima breathed while Shiki placed her gently on the right side of the perfectly laid out bed. Shiki`s eyes were somewhat filled with panic, not wanting to see his love in such pain.

"Oh, don`t look at her like that," Akira scoffed, noticing that Shiki was gawking at Rima while he sat at her bedside. She was annoyed that no one was paying her any attention.

"It`s your fault she`s in this mess," Shiki shot back, making sure that Rima was comfortable on her bed. He gently propped her head up with his palm, and then fluffed the pillow to perfection. He set her head back down and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"You know where your dorm is," Shiki whispered intently towards Akira, bending up from where Rima lay sleeping. He stared at her with intense eyes, telling her to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she sighed, leaving the room in annoyance. She looked back to see whether her cousin was still staring at her or not, and he wasn`t. He was bent back over Rima, lightly kissing her forehead in attempt to cool her down.

Akira left the room in a huff.

Akira slammed the door shut, and it was immensely loud. It abruptly awoke Rima, and her eyes shot open in terror. The first thing she saw was Shiki`s tender and caring eyes staring down at her, with his dirt brown locks of hair dangling in his face.

"Shiki, what`s happening? What was that noise?" she whispered in a panic. She didn`t know what was going on, but she was with Shiki, so she knew she`d be okay. But Shiki leaning over her and watching her sleep was a little awkward to her.

Shiki leaned far over her and laid his forehead carefully on hers. He drew back a bit from the intense heat of her forehead, but put his head back anyways. He craned his neck forwards and let his lips gently caress hers.

"Go to sleep, Rima," he instructed after he pulled away from her plump lips. "You need to rest."

"No..." Rima croaked, grabbing his wrists and grasping them tightly. "Y-you`ll leave if I go to sleep."

"I promise I won`t leave you," Shiki vowed, lifting his head higher in the air to stare down at his patient. His eyes were filled with sorrow, which said something to Rima.

"O-ok..." she gasped, giving up on fighting. She was so under the weather with her high fever and splitting headache, she didn`t want to waste her energy.

Then she heard a loud crack come from outside. The dark dorm was illuminated in white light, and Rima`s face lit up in surprise.

"I don`t think I`ve gotten that mad in my life," she breathed heavily, releasing her grip on his wrists and letting her eyes close calmly. Within seconds she had fallen into a light sleep.

"That`s because you don`t get mad," Shiki chuckled quietly to himself.

He crawled carefully over Rima`s long legs and torso, trying not to wake her from her slumber. He had finally succeeded in getting her asleep, and he wasn`t going to do it again. Rima would just be more stubborn than before.

Once on the opposite side of the bed, Shiki snuggled in beside Rima and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He grabbed the blanket beside the bed and opened it before draping it carefully over their bodies.

Evidently, Rima wasn`t fully asleep, and she shoved her legs between Shiki`s and rubbed them tenderly. Shiki got a little excited when she did it, and it sent chills up his spine. He got- well, the only way to describe it would be aroused- when Rima touched him in any way.

"What would I do without you, nurse Shiki," Rima sighed before placing her head on his chest and quickly falling asleep.

"I don`t know," Shiki chuckled to himself as he began to stroke Rima`s burnt orange hair. He had one last gazing look at Rima`s angelic face before he too put his head on the pillow and began to fall asleep.


	3. Dark, Cold and Silent

Here I am again with the 3rd chapter! This will prolly wont be too long, so please just bare with me. Anyways, on we go!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Vampire Knight.

______________________________________________________________________________

As Rima awoke from her calm slumber, she shifted in the bed and dug her head into the pillow it was so carefully placed on. The aroma of sweet roses drifted once again to her nose, and so she curiously opened her eyes and set them on the figure sitting beside her bed.

"Finally, you woke up," Shiki chuckled softly, his warm presence filling her weak body. Rima still had a fever, but it was definutely not as severe as it was before. "I was starting to get worried."

Rima jolted upright, not aware that Shiki had been taking care of her for a while. She found it a bit embarassing, seeing as she was the one who had given him his little pep talk a couple months ago.

"Shiki, it`s nice that you did this for me, but I can take care of myself," she tried to state firmly, but ended coming out like a four year old trying to sound sophistocated. When she replayed what she had just said in her head, her face flushed a bright red, and she tried desperately to cover it, without any luck.

Shiki just laughed when he saw Rima`s embarassed look. She looked so clueless, but that was one of the things that he was attracted to in Rima. He was always explaining things to her, and everytime she would respond with a small grin and a thanks.

"C`mon, admit it," he said, a little too mischievously for Rima`s sake. He reached out and clamped his arms on Rima`s sides, before lifting her off the bed and laying her on her back. "You like having me take care of you."

Rima blushed even more, but didn`t protest to Shiki taking care of her. Instead, she layed herself still, and let Shiki do whatever he needed to to be satisfied with his work.

And that`s when Rima noticed that the clothes she was wearing the day before were folded in a pile on her dresser, and what she was now wearing was her silk nightgown, the one that she never wore because it was so thin and seethrough.

"S-Shiki, h-how did I get into this?" she asked shakily whilst Shiki started to cover her with the sheets. Her eyes were fixed on him, certainly a little shocked that Shiki had actually done that to her.

He looked up from the blankets and directly at Rima`s face, his silvery eyes firm and yet apologetic at the same time. "One; Ruka did most of it, and two, you were getting hot. I had to change your clothes."

Going back to pulling the sheets over her body, Shiki`s spirit seemed to brighten a little. He seemed happy that Rima hadn`t struck him again for undressing her, and that she didn`t go all flirty with him like everyone else would.

Another thing he liked about Rima; she wasn`t like an obsessive fangirl who only wanted his blood and kisses. She wanted to actually be with him, to talk to him and tell him what was wrong. Basically what they had done for the magority of their childhoods.

Instead of hurting Shiki for what he did to her, Rima smiled wearily and reached out her hand to fiddle with his hair. Her fingers rimmed around his ear, and she whispered a small thank you before drawing her hand back and awaiting Shiki`s response.

He smiled a bit to Rima, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. By now it was the middle of the night- at least 2:00am- and most of the Night Class had gone to classes. By request, Shiki had stayed behind to make sure Rima was okay, and Kaname had reluctantly agreed, after Ichijo convinced him to. The windows were painted a solid black, and the only light in the room was a dimly lit lamp on the sidetable, that barely let Rima`s face be seen through the dark.

Shiki looked almost longingly at Rima`s face, examining all of her features. Her face was mostly in the dark and only a small portion in the light, making her skin seem to glow. But in reality, her skin _was_ glowing, not from the light, but from the intense heat of her fever radiating on her forehead.

Concerned, Shiki reached out and placed the back of his hand on Rima`s forehead. The heat wasn`t as intense as before, but it was still pretty hot.

Rima blinked a few times so she could register what just happened in her mind. Shiki was acting in a motherly way towards Rima, taking her temperature and staying at her bedside. Instead of creepy like most people would, Rima found it nice that he cared enough for her he would take it upon himself to take care of her when she couldn`t herself.

After pulling his hand away from Rima`s forehead, Shiki got up from the edge of the bed and stood up, turning on his back to the girl laying in her bed. He made his way swiftly to the washroom, rummaging through the cupboards until he found what he wanted, and filled one of the objects with water.

When he returned to Rima`s bedside, the teen was passed out on the bed, tucked into her sheets and sleeping peacefully. Shiki sighed in relief, happy that she managed to get some rest. He tiptoed, (not actually, but...) quietly to the sidetable, and placed a bowl full of water on it, along with a dry cloth.

He grabbed the cloth and dunked it into the cool water before wringing it out roughly, until there was only a couple drops of water left in it. Then, turning to Rima`s motionless body, he placed the damp cloth on her forehead knowing it would cool her down a bit.

As soon as the cold cloth hit her forehead, Rima let out a happy sigh, and shuffled a bit in her sheets. Shiki smiled, happy to know his "remedy" worked, and that Rima was a little more comfortable than before.

The night was calm- not a sound was made through the Moon Dorms. Finally, silence came to rest in Shiki`s ears, not the sound of his heart beating. He enjoyed every moment as he stroked Rima`s hair, hoping she would stay asleep for the longest time possible.

The silence was cut short by insane amounts of giggling coming from the spot beside Shiki. He recognized it immediately, and his head snapped to the empty spot the noise was coming from.

"Akira, what do you want now?!" he yelled, too frustrated to think about toning it down a bit so Rima could sleep.

"I just wanted to visit my cousin. Is that a crime?" Akira appeared, not beside Shiki, but by the door, arms folded over her chest and a couple books in her bag, that was hanging off her shoulder. She was dressed in her brand new Night class uniform, and her eyes were as mischievous as ever.

"Do you like my new uniform?" she asked, twirling in a circle so Shiki could get a good judgement of what she looked like from all directions. Her voice was bouncy, and it irritated Shiki ever since he was small. "I`ve settled in nicely. Don`t you care?"

"No," he said firmly, trying to get rid of the annoyance as quick as possible. "Not at all. Now leave."

"Of course you don`t care...." Akira chimed in, making her way over to the spot beside Shiki. "The only thing you care about anymore is _her_." She pointed to Rima, who had shifted herself again in her bed whilst asleep.

"Talk about her like that again," Shiki threatened, giving his cousin a stern warning. "And I`ll hurt you."

"Wow, you`ve gotten violent over the years. As soon as we bring your girlfriend into this," Akira mocked, taking a seat beside Shiki, finally. "And suddenly you get all protective. How sweet. You were a gentleman this afternoon."

"That was when mother`s manservent was following me," Shiki said. "I can do whatever I want now. No one`s watching."

"Ohh, how threatening," Akira exclaimed with sarcasm. She leaned across to the other side of the bed and grabbed Rima`s most prized possesion- the stuffed rabbit Shiki had gotten her when she was five. It was old, but Rima never let it out of her sight.

"Ugh, what is this thing?!" Akira exclaimed, picking the rabbi up by the ear and dangling it in front of Shiki`s face. Some of the hem ripped, and a small bit of fluff came out. "It`s hideous and ragged."

Shiki grabbed her wrists and held them firmly in mid air. "Drop it," he muttered through clenched teeth. His grip tightened on her wrists, and they began to turn white from the force.

Akira opened te two fingers she was using to hold the rabbit, and let it fall harmlessly to the bed. "Moody today, aren`t we?" she said in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Ignoring her, Shiki turned away from Akira and pointed swiftly to the door, clearly stating his mind to her. "Akira, out."

"No need to be demanding!!" she chimed before getting up off the bed and skipping towards the closed door. Her black boots made extremely loud, clunking sounds on the floor, and Akira had managed once again to wake up Rima from her sleep.

Rima rolled over onto her back and weakly opened her eyes, setting them on the figure of Shiki once more. Her eyes were a glazed over blue, and she was obviously tired from her fever.

"Shiki," she whispered, almost too low for it to reach Shiki`s ears. But it did, and once again a look of concern spread across Shiki`s face.

"Rima, go back to sleep," he cooed, reaching out to Rima and stroking her orange hair, that was spread out in all directions on her pillow. "It`s just Akira, and she`s _leaving,_" he stated, turning his head to Akira`s direction at the end of the sentence.

Akira took this invitation to yell across the room and then leave swiftly. "Hey Rima-baka, Senri is your new manservant!!" The door slammed shut, and she was gone.

Shiki`s eyes froze in terror as she said that. He wanted it to be kept a secret that he wa taking care of Rima, but Akira had just shouted it through the entire Moon Dorms.

"It`s ok," Rima giggled quietly, her eyes half closed. "I`ll still go back to sleep. You don`t have to force me."

She smiled weakly and closed her eyes completely, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. Her breathing steadied, and her chest rose and fell to a steady beat.

Happy with the work he had done, Shiki smiled at the once again sleeping Rima. Her mouth was open a bit, and her eyelashes were curled in perfection over her eyelids. To Shiki, she looked like a sleeping angel.

When Shiki got up off the bed to stand, he realized that Rima`s rabbit was on the ground, and had been stepped on by Akira.

Knowing Rima would like to sleep with it, Shiki picked up the rabbit, careful not to tear it anymoe than it had, and placed it gently beside Rima.

As if on cue, Rima wrapped her arms around the rabbit and held it close to her chest. But, along with the rabbit, Rima had also grabbed onto Shiki`s arm, and she wasn`t keen on letting go.

Shiki laughed a little to himself as Rima began to cuddle most of his right arm. He didn`t want to risk her waking up, so he just let her keep cuddling it. He pulled the chair he was sitting on before over with his foot, and he sat down slowly on it, careful not to pull his arm too hard.

Once he was seated beside Rima and got himself comfortable, he leaned over and kissed Rima`s cheek lightly.

"Goodnight Rima," his voice whispered through the empty dorm, and once again the night was dark, cold and silent.

______________________________________________________________________________

So.... how was it? If you have any ideas about what should happen in WAR, please PM me or leave a comment, because my ideas are scrambled at the moment. Any constructive criticism is also incouraged. Review and hope that I don`t forget to update soon!


	4. Misunderstandings

Chapter four.... I`m really glad how this is turning out. Also, this chapter is just a bonus chapter, written in Aido`s POV, and rated M for some *ahem* implied mature content. The readers like it, so I`m good! And just for input like always, how do you like Akira? She`s one of my first OC`s, so I would like to know how likeable she is.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, or else things would be different....

______________________________________________________________________________

Aido`s POV:

Walking down the corridors in the humid summer air, there was a gentle breeze, and it ruffled through my perfectly messy hair. Well, it wasn`t a natural messy like Shiki`s was... I could admit that I used some hair products on it. Well hey, it wsn`t going to stick up like that by itself!!

Anyways, I was doing my nightly check of the Moon Dorms, something that was a regular on my schedule. If I forgot to do my check, I would hear noises coming from my closet as well as banging on the windows. Akatsuki would tell me to shut up and go back to sleep, but I would spend the rest of the night wondering what the strange sounds were.

On my usual route, I`d go past the classrooms, through the courtyard, and past all of the other vampires dorms. Shiki and Rima`s was the last place to pass before I went to bed, but when I passed this night, something odd was going on.

I was always the last one up - that was my title, the nighthawk. No one ever dared to stay up past me. Yet there was a faint glow coming from the open door, something that I couldn`t choose to ignore, unless I wanted to be up for the next month wondering what it was about.

I was not snooping as Ruka accused me of. Snooping is when you get into someone`s personal _posession _when they`re not there. Shiki and Rima were there, because I could hear both of their voices when I put my ear near the open space between the door and the doorframe. Rima was speaking fairly low, and then another piece of "evidence" struck me. Neither had been at class a couple hours ago, something very unusual for either Shiki or Rima to do.

My hearing sharpened as I got more curious by the minute. I couldn`t help it!! I needed to know _soo_ badly and I had a feeling it wasn`t something that they were going to tell me willingly.

"Senri, please don`t do it..." I heard Rima plea, her voice weak and faded. Again, unusual for the strong vampire I knew.

"Rima, I`m sticking it in whether you want me to or not..." Shiki exclaimed before getting off his chair and siting down on something else. I thought that since Rima`s voice and the chair scraping on the floor sounded they were near each other, that he probably sat beside Rima.

Then, Shiki`s voice replayed itself in my head. "I`m sticking it in you whether you want me to or not..." My mind jumped to the dirtiest thing possible for me to think of, but the more I listened, the more valid my answer seemed.

"But I`ve never had one in me... what if it hurts??" Rima asked while I heard the rustling of the sheets. Evidently she was on a bed, and was helpless as she layed there.

_Wait... _I thought in my mind, trying to add up the pieces. _Shiki`s on Rima...she`s on a bed...he`s going to stick someth...RAPE!!! _

I was not jumping to conclusions. I KNEW that was what it was. All the clues added together and fit perfectly in place. Of course I wasn`t going to go in by myself. I needed some sort of backup... Akatsuki could help me with that. So hesitantly, I left the doorway after I heard Rima let out a small moan of pain, and Shiki try to calm her down.

I walked briskly down the hallway, trying to get to my dorm as quick as I could. Rima needed help, and as far as I knew, I was the only one that had heard what was going on. Sure, I wasn`t very close to Rima, but still... and I surely didn`t want to know what had happened and not tell anyone.

I whipped the door to my dorm open and basically pounced on Akatsuki, in hopes it would wake him up. And thankfully, it did.

"Hanabusa, what do you want??" he asked me aggresively, obviously displeased with his 3:00am wake up call. He threw the blankets off his body, and of course, him being Akatsuki and all, he wasn`t wearing a shirt.

I looked at him in a panic, seeing as I had scarred my mind for life, and he got the wrong message from it. He looked to the other side of the room, but calmed down when he saw Ruka in her bed, sleeping happily, having a "sweet dream".

"What is it??" he asked again, running a hand through his messy hair.

I couldn`t start talking about it in broad daylight, well not _day_light, but you get my drift. So instead I leaned close to him and whispered everything that I had collected as evidence into his ear. He somehow remained emotionless, something that even I, the genius of Cross Academy, couldn`t master.

When I finished, I went to look at his face, and saw nothing. No expression, no worry, no panic. Just a straight line for a mouth.

"How can you do that when I just told you what was happening??" I said, dumbfounded as to how he coould keep calm in a situation like that. I mean, I was pretty cool in almost every situation, but Akatsuki was always cooler.

"Go back to sleep Hanabusa," he told me, picking up the blankets and then throwing them over himself again.

My eye twitched in horror. How could he not be reacting right now?!?!?!

"You`re just imagining things..." he continued, obviously not impressed. He rolled on his side to begin to sleep again, but I pounced on him, again, but this time he wasn`t moving for anyone.

"I know what I heard!!!" I whisper yelled into his ear again. Apparantly it sounded more like a whistle to him, and he covered his ears, trying to protect them from the noise.

"Will you shut up and let me sleep if I prove there`s nothing going on in Shiki and Rima`s room??" he asked me, swatting my head away like a nuisance. I was not a nuisance. My cat Antonio Luka Hanabusa wasn`t a nuisance either, like everyone claimed he was. Well, everyone except for Ichijo... he gets along with anything and everything. By the way, don`t ask where the cat went. Let`s just say he`s in a better place now....

Anyways, I nodded my head quickly and forced him up and out of bed. He grunted a bit, and it sounded a little scary, so I walked out the door in front of him and he soon followed, and thank god with a shirt on. If there were any fangirls, we would be doomed.

When we got to Shiki and Rima`s dorm, the light was still on and the door was still slightly open. I leaned in close to hear, but then another unknown person spoke.

"Akatsuki, why are you up at this time of night?" Ruka asked, walking sleepily towards us and yawning as she did. _Damn, _I thought._ Akatsuki`s going to be on my back for weeks now.... I woke up his "childhood love"...._

"Ruka, go back to bed..." Akatsuki instructed her, and then they started bickering over something. But, I wasn`t paying attention to them, so~, I don`t really know what about.

"Shhh..." I ushered them after I finally heard something from the room. I was hoping it would prove that my theory was right and that Akatsuki would help me instead of standing there and ignoring it.

Ruka paused in mid sentence, and so did Akatsuki. Ruka came closer to me and put her head near mine so that she could hear through the crack. I felt like pushing her right in, but I stopped myself from doing it.

A low moan came from their room, and you could easily tell it was Rima. Ruka`s eyes widened, and she began to lightly push on the door, trying to open it.

I quickly shoved my foot into the crack of the door, and mouthed the words "What are you doing?!?" to Ruka. I had never done something like this before, but I`m thinking barging in when.... wait.... I was going to do that... nevermind!!

"I need to see if Rima`s okay," she whispered, glaring back at me. "She wasn`t at class, and she sounded like she hurt herself."

I wanted to tell her, but I didn`t. She would tell the whole student body by morning, and then Shiki would be after me with is blood whip. Yet... we were going to solve the problem and all, and she did know Rima better then any of us, so maybe she could be useful...

I leaned in to her and whispered everything I had whispered to Akatsuki in her ear, and she listened intentively. Nodding along with everything I said for once instead of bickering and telling me I was a retarded baka. Something very unusual for Ruka to do.

Once I was done, she stood up a bit, much like how Akatsuki did when he decided to go with me. I thought she`d believe me, but she didn`t.

Then more movements inside the room. I motioned the two over, and they two put their ears into the crack of the door.

"Senri, I`m scared....please don`t do it...." Rima`s voice was faded, like she had been pleading for a while with him.

"Rima, it takes two seconds.... now hold still so that I don`t miss... It`ll hurt even more if I do, and I`ll have to do it all over again...." Dirty. Filthy. Rapist.

Ruka`s eyes widened in horror when she heard the last sentence. Obviously she finally understood what I had told her. I looked hopefully to Akatsuki, and he too had the same expression that I had- utter surprise and shock in one.

"I`m going in there," Ruka exclaimed, curling her fingers around the wood door. "I, Ruka Souen, am not going to let my friend get raped."

See... I wanted to stop her, again because she would blame it on me and Shiki would come after me in the night, but I didn`t really want to go in there and help Rima while that was happening, so better her than me, right?

Akatsuki grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where Ruka was standing. "You are coming with us," he stated, pulling me into the room behind himself and Ruka, who was lurking in the shadows. I followed her, and only then did I actually see Shiki and Rima.

The two had been forced to share a bed in their dorm, and seeing Shiki right now, I don`t think he minded that much. Anyways, Rima was laying face-up in the bed, her face a little red and her hair untied from its pigtails. She was in an extremely skimpy nightgown, very awkward for her, since I knew she usually just wore an old t-shirt or nightgown that was proper to bed.

This was what kinda scared me. Shiki was straddling Rima on the bed, their hips crashed on each other. For some reason, Shiki had no shirt on, and was holding something in his hand. But thank god he still had his pants on... _that_ probably would`ve scarred me.

I couldn`t take it. So much presssure of being quiet and staying hidden. I lept out of the dark and started to shout and yell disses at Shiki and how idiotic he was and how he was never going near Rima again, ect. ect. ect. *big breath*..... but at the end I was just splurting gibberish.

Shiki stared at me with blank eyes, just blinking. Probably thinking why I was there. I was celebrating like there was no tomorrow - I had just caught him in the act! I would be a hero to Rima!! *cough* No that I...actually cared about her liking me....

Rima looked at Shiki with a wierd look in her eye, and I had seen that look enough. I don`t even know how they did this, but they could talk telepathically somehow...quite interesting, actually. I have to look into it sometime.

Then Shiki let out a bit of laughter, and Rima managed to smile a bit. Ruka and Akatsuki were by me now, and so I had some backup if he tried to hurt me or Rima. Ruka was pouting a bit, but waltzed over to Rima in a hurry and started talking about how Shiki would never go anywhere near her again.

Shiki got off of Rima and sat at her bedside, running a hand through his hair and then rubbing it on the side of his face.

"I bet that looked kinda awkward," he sighed happily while placing the object in his hand out on the bed. My head started to boil with anger, at how he could abuse Rima like that.

"SHIKI SENRI WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO RIMA?!?!?!" I exploded at him, and he didn`t seem too surprised that I did. His expression stayed the same, and all he did to me was point at a small needle like the kind at a hospital, and it was filled with a clear liquid.

"Rima!! You`re burning up!!" Ruka exclaimed in the background after she put her hand to Rima`s forehead. Evidently that was the reason that her face was red...she had a high fever.

"I knew that..." Shiki sighed, picking up the needle and walking over to Rima. He stroked her hair a bit and Rima smiled back at him.

"Shiki, what were you doing before?" Akatsuki asked quite emotionlessly yet again. But this was the way to talk to Shiki, so I told him to go for it.

"Well, when you guy came in," he started, but paused to grab a tissue and hold it up to Rima for her to take a hold of. She grabbed it and blew her nose in it, which was running pretty quickly. "I was going to give Rima this."

He held up the needle and held it firmly in his hand, squeezeing out the extra liquid. He pulled up the chair he was sitting on before and got a hold of Rima`s wrist.

"And why are you giving her a needle?? That`s dangerous, you know," I said in a smartmouth tone. I knew that it wasn`t safe, and yet Shiki was doing it to Rima anyways.

"It`s not when you`ve got a medical degree," he said back to me while he examined Rima`s wrist, in the same tone as I had talked to him. Suddenly I didn`t feel as superior to him.

"Then what was the whole conversation before??" I asked, confused as to what had happened. Well, come on, it was confusing!!

"You heard that??" he asked me, still not looking up from Rima. He was very focused, and frankly I didn`t want to anger him. "Well Rima needs this if she wants to get better, and if she takes it normally, she`ll get an allergic reaction. So I`m giving her a needle. But she`s never had a needle, so she`s kinda afraid of having it, since I told her that it going to hurt."

It all made sense now, and even though I was happy that Rima hadn`t been raped, but I felt like such a retarded baka like Ruka had called me so many times, I felt like I could wear a dunce cap. My face flushed red from embarassment, and Ruka glared angrily at me.

"So that`s what it was al about..." she said through gritted teeth. Her glare was the _I`m-so-going-to-kill-you-when-we`re-out-of-earshot _look. I winced, already feeling the pain, and sat down on the bed, farthest away from Ruka as I could get.

Shiki finally stopped twisting Rima`s wrist around, and got ready to pierce Rima with the needle. "Brace yourself, okay Rima?" he asked, looking up at the dreary-looking Rima. She half simled and half frowned, and Ruka grabbed a hold of her other hand and held it firmly, something thaat Shiki probably wanted to do, but couldn`t.

He put the needle in, piercing through her skin and down into her vein. I smelled a little scent of her blood, and I knew Shiki must`ve been going crazy from the smell right then. Rima winced in pain and jolted backwards a bit, but quickly calmed down, letting out a small moan of pain from her lips. I kinda felt bad for her, seeing as she didn`t really get a choice in the matter.

As quick as he put it in, Shiki pulled out the needle and quickly put a small bandaid over the spot he had punctured with the needle. He smiled lovingly at her, something that quite frnakly scared me because Shiki never smiles, and told her it was all over. Rima smiled a bit, then rolled over and began to fall asleep.

Ruka let go of her hand and slowly started to turn around.

And that`s when I chose to run like hell.

______________________________________________________________________________

Review, people!! How did you like the chappie?? Honestly it was quite fun to write.... Aido has a very interesting point of view on things. And in future chapters or in different stories I might add in my animal OC`s cause they`re so cute ^^. Antonio Luka Hanabusa is one for Aido, created by my friend. :P


	5. Sorry!

Hey everyone....really sorry I havent posted in a while...but I just started school at a new high school and I only get a couple hours on the computer x3. I wont be updating as much, but I will try to post ASAP. Hope you dont have to wait too long!!


	6. A Trip to the Beach

Sorry that I havent updated in the longest time.....Almost two months! T^T So much school work, I`m almost drowning in it. But even though the chapters arent posted that often, I`ll still try to post ASAP, just for you guys :P Anyways, onwards we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own Akira, so I think that`s enough x3

_____________________________________________________________________________

Flashing lights, the warm sunlight, the beautiful rays of the ocean... These were all the luxuries that Shiki and Rima got at one of their summer photo shoots, a week or so after Rima had gotten over her sickness. The weather that day was impeccable, so the modeling agency decided that instead of recreating the atmosphere of the beach, they would actually go there.

So the two spent their Saturday afternoon on the beach, modeling in various different swimsuits. The day seemed almost absolutely perfect... the two getting payed to hang out with each other for the whole day on a beach. What the downside was, was that it was also the Night Class`s day trip to the same beach.

Ichijo, Aido, Ruka, Kain, and Akira had all followed the two to the beach, in the back of the photographer`s van, leading them directly to the shooting area. The teens immediately went to go talk to Shiki and Rima, but got instantly shooed away by the makeup artists, who were currently working on Rima.

So the day was quite bearable for the two - the only interruptions were from far off on the beach, when Aido had went and got himself pinched by a crab, letting his screams be heard for miles. The two laughed when they heard it, wondering how he could be a genius yet still manage to do something so idiotic.

Finally the end of the day came, when the photographer called it quits for the day and started to pack in all the equipment. But the teenaged vampires weren`t even _close _to start heading home. They were vampires after all, so naturally the night was their time to shine. And Ichijo certainly didn`t waste any time getting Shiki and Rima to join them.

"C`mon guys!!" he chimed, skipping up to the pair and linking each of his arms with either one of theirs. "We haven`t been able to talk to you all day!!"

"Yeah, but..." Shiki started, his mind beginning to drift off to an unknown place. All he wanted to do was sleep, nothing more. This day had worn him out more than it usually would, and a good night`s rest was all he needed to be in top shape again.

"We`re kinda tired..." Rima finished for him, in a bored and almost annoyed tone. She too was extremely tired, and needed a good rest to feel up to not skipping class the next day. Then, she also thought about what she was wearing at the moment - a semi short skirt that went down halfway past her knees, and a loose T-shirt. Definitely not what you wear to go swimming at a beach.

Shiki noticed Rima inspecting herself, looking at the clothes she was wearing and holding them out in her hand to examine. He did the same, hoping that it would be something to help convince Ichijo that he couldn`t go swimming, even if he wanted to.

"We`re not exactly dressed for it, either," Rima said aloud, her head still low as she fiddled with the fabric on her shirt, creating a tiny hole in it. Shiki nodded his head quickly in agreement, then looked up to a grinning and gleaming Ichijo.

"We can`t go swimming in this....so why happy all of a sudden??" Shiki pondered aloud in a very outgoing tone. Shiki was getting annoyed - and fast - at the vampire in front of him, who was dancing on his last nerve, the only nerve left alone from the photo shoot or Akira.

"Because Akira-chan and I prepared for this!!" Ichijo chimed back, not getting the hint of venom that was spewed at him. Rima`s head snapped up, looking at Shiki with worried eyes. She knew that Akira hated her with all her soul, so there was no doubt in her mind the girl had a trick up her sleeve, planned especially for her.

"Oh no, Takuma. I`m not going along with this," Shiki stated firmly, but not firmly enough to finally get the point across to Ichijo.

"Just go in the change rooms, and everything`s there!" Ichijo yelled, pushing the two over to the changing shack through the soft sand. The rooms looked semi renewed, although many improvements could be made. Then they noticed that it was a one room shack, that usually only one person could use at a time.

Before either could protest, Ichijo had already ushered them into the changing room, and promptly locked them inside. Akira was glad to help him, and she was quite strong for someone her age and size. It was obvious that Shiki and Rima were not going to be leaving the room, unless they did what Akira told them to.

Slowly turning around, Rima took in her surroundings carefully. The walls were old and concrete, covered with old planks of wood. The benches were made out of wood too, only they weren't rotting nearly as much as the old ones. The room was only that – one big room meant for small children who didn't mind changing in front of each other. Unfortunately, Shiki and Rima did have that issue.

"Uh..." Rima began, an unsettling tone in her voice as she looked down at Shiki's feet. A small smile crept upon her cheeks, the red glow complementing her strawberry blonde hair.

"Oh, yeah.... that is a problem, isn't it?" Shiki asked in a semi shy voice, taking his time at gazing around the old cabin. On a small rack behind them, used for keeping diving equipment, there were two swimsuits, much to the couple's dismay, that were quite interesting, to say the least. Rima's was a pink bikini, the straps not big enough to even be called spaghetti straps. There wasn't a clip in the back, but instead it tied around the back and around her neck, as well as the sides of her thighs. Shiki's was simply a pair of swimming trunks, with one catch – they were about 3 sizes too small for him. They were unbearably tight on him, and the look of them was enough to make any of his fangirls either swoon or fall over with laughter.

"She wants me.... to wear that?!?" Rima screeched while pointing a finger of disgust to the fabric that was barely even a bathing suit. She sat down on the bench and folded her skirt over her knees, tracing her palms over it. "I guess I have no choice, huh?"

"Uh, not really..." Shiki sighed, sitting beside her and lifting her chin so she wouldn't look so depressive anymore. "We can split up the room and change at the same time... hopefully we'll be done at the same time."

"I guess that's about all we can do for now..." she sighed, placing her chin in her hand, making it seem as if she was deep in thought. Instead, she drummed her fingers on her skin, hoping she'd come up with an even better solution.

"Please remind me to maim Akira later..." Rima asked, finally getting herself off the bench and over to the opposite side of the room where she picked up her bathing suit and made her way into the darkest corner in the shack.

"Will do," Shiki chuckled, catching the swim trunks Rima had thrown at him with ease. He quickly turned his back to her when he heard the faint rustling of her clothes, and hurried to get himself dressed so that the two could leave as soon as possible.

Within two minutes of entering the shack, Shiki had gotten his bathing suit on, although with some force. He had thrown his clothes into a ball on the bench, hoping that Ichijo wouldn't decide to confiscate those as well.

"Rima, you almost done?" he asked loudly to Rima, careful to keep his back turned to the vampire. It was getting darker in the shack, since the only light came in from the windows, and the sunset was almost gone over the horizon by then.

"Y-yeah, there's just this one thing that won't...tie!!" she gasped as she gave another try at getting her arms behind her head to tie the strings around her neck. She ended up banging her elbow into the wall, scraping it and making it bleed.

"Need some help?" Shiki chuckled, making his way through the shadows so Rima couldn't see that he was slowly sneaking up on her from behind.

"Senri, I don't need help wi-," Rima stated, being almost immediately interrupted by Shiki, who had come up behind her and grabbed her wrists, clamping them in mid air with a small amount of force.

"Stop arguing and just let me help," he stated in an amused voice, warping his fingers around the two strands that held up her bikini and holding them between his fingers. He pulled them back around her neck, pulling them tight enough so it wouldn`t fall off of her.

No matter how hard she tried to conceal it, Rima let a small blush creep across her face. Ruka and her were having a bet - Ruka bet that Shiki wouldn`t be able to keep his hands off her, and eventually start dressing her like a barbie doll. Rima bet that he wouldn`t. Obviously, Ruka had won the bet.

Tying the strands together and making sure they`d stay, Shiki let them go and fall down Rima`s back, standing back to examine his work. Rima put her arms up to her chest, trying to cover up anything she felt didn`t need to be seen. Her face had flushed a faded pink, but it was barely visible to Shiki in the dark cement room.

"Hopefully they`ll let us out now...." he sighed, as if tying up Rima`s bathing suit wasn`t really a big deal. It wasn`t really to him anyways - but Rima thought it was a big deal.

"Uh....y-yeah," she stammered, making her way to the door and grabbing onto the handle, hoping that she wouldn`t catch a glimpse of Shiki in his too tight swim trunks.

"Akira, we`re done... let us out now," Shiki said in an unimpressed voice, knocking on the wood door from behind Rima, almost forcing her to be squashed against the door. She glared up at him, but his face remained emotionless, since the same situation had happened many times before.

"Alright, let`s see how you look~," Akira chimed, grasping her fingernails on the handle and swinging the door open, sending Rima flying backwards. And who was standing behind Rima? Shiki, of course. He caught her with ease, holding her arms up and preventing her from falling to the ground.

"You guys look so cute!!" Ichijo squealed at the couple, appearing in the doorway beside Akira. His face was beaming, the most it had in weeks.

"Oh, shut up, Takuma...." Rima sighed, rolling her eyes as she got off the hard floor, with the assistance of Shiki. He brushed her off, and she gave him a quick head nod, the equivalent of a thank you.

Suddenly, Shiki's eyes widened in surprise, then quickly turned to an unimpressed glare towards Akira. Akira let out a long string of giggles, high pitched and as annoying as ever. Something was extremely funny to her, but Rima was clueless as to what. She looked around the room, not seeing anything particularly funny. But, then again, this was Akira, and she was one of the most immature ones there.

"Do you own anything that's not racy beyond belief, Akira?" Shiki questioned, barking at his cousin as if she were a dog. Rima found it fitting, as she usually thought of Akira as "The Queen Bitch".

Akira just began giggling even more, until it turned into histerical laughter. Shiki passed Rima a towel, which just made Rima get more anxious than she already was.

"Wrap this around you.... someone here finds it funny," he instructed, spitting the end of his sentence back to his cousin, who was almost doubled over on the floor from laughter at Rima's face.

Spread across the butt of the bikini were the words, "Small ass, huh?"

Running out of the shack full speed, Rima ran away, trying to find the safest spot. The spot where no one, not even Shiki, could find her and plan some way to get Akira back. That bitch was going to pay - big time.

______________________________________________________________________________

That was fun to write... hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Review please, and any suggestions will be taken :P The end was kinda eh... but thats cause I wanted to update ASAP.


End file.
